Most wells have pipe strings installed in the well bore by assembling individual lengths, joints, or sections, of pipe into a pipe string. The connecting of each added joint of pipe takes place just above a spider on or near the rig floor. The sections are usually connected by threads.
Installing pipe strings made up of sections involves alternate use of a vertically movable elevator capable of lifting the total pipe string, and a stationary spider supported by the drilling rig base structure, usually the rig floor for large pipe installation. The elevator is massive and must occasionally approach the top of the spider. Above the spider, pipe tongs usually operate during connection of new sections of pipe into the pipe string. Operation of elevator, spider and tongs endanger any light structure that is in the path of their moving parts.
It is becoming more common practice to install controllable apparatus into the pipe string and to run a controlling line, often encased in a coiled tube, to the apparatus while the pipe string is being inserted into the well. The control line may carry electric energy or signals, fluid pressure energy, or chemicals for treating wells. The control line can be installed by feeding it from a reservoir and attaching it to the pipe string as it moves downward.
If the control line is fed through the spider the opening and closing of the slips can damage the line. The line cannot be attached to the pipe until the region to which it would be attached has been released from the spider slips for the movement down hole.
If the line is to be fed through the spider, a movement ritual needs to be observed. When the elevator supports the pipe string and it is poised to move downward, the line needs to be pushed against the pipe to ease the clamping of the line to the pipe. After downward movement, and before the spider slips are closed, the line needs to be pulled radially outward from the pipe so that the spider slips can be set.
It is not uncommon to have several individual lines being installed in the well while the pipe string moves down hole during pipe string installation. The lines are normally bundled together and are managed collectively, but plural lines increase the risk of damage.
There is a need for powered mechanical means to push the lines toward the pipe when ready to move the pipe downward, and to pull the lines away from the pipe when the spider slips are to be set. There is a further need to relate the radial movement of the lines and the manipulation of the spider slips.
There is a need for means to conduct the lines through the zone subject to risk of line damage. The means to conduct the lines should be removable without cutting the lines.